


Breakfast with the Family

by legallyblindandrea



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, I made Legolas's mother, Lithôniel, an elf called Lithôniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Make sure to eat all of your fruit Legolas” he made a show of leaning close to Legolas when he saw his son wiggle his finger to tell him to come close “then I can show the warriors how strong I am, just like you ada” Legolas said in a whisper only elflings can muster, what they think is a whisper is something you could hear across the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast with the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Second in my Lithôniel series.
> 
> Legolas is about 4 in human years, I'm not sure how old he would be in Elven years I can't remember I need to look up how they age, I seen something years ago that had everything layed out.
> 
> I hope this still makes sense I haven't seen this one or the first one, Birth of a Prince for years. I wrote both about 6 years ago and then forgot about them until now when I was going through my files.

Lithôniel, the Queen of the woodland realm Greenwood the Great and the wife of King Thranduil, sat on a hand carved wooden bench in the small gardens that led into the royal family room of their palace home. 

The grass and trees were as green as green could be, all sorts of plants and flowers were all about as well giving the gardens a nice warm, colourful happy feeling.

It was also a private place the King and Queen could walk about or just sit alone, surrounded by nature but also safe from any danger or prying eyes, but of course guards always knew where they were at all times.

She smiled as she looked around her and took a deep breath of clean fresh air, she loved sitting out here with either her husband or her son, it was so relaxing and the feel of the sun’s rays beating down on the garden’s occupants was a wonderful feeling which helped to strengthen the love she knew the 3 of them held for this one spot in the whole of Greenwood.

She smiled as she remembered their little elfling who at this moment was up in the canopy of leaves above her head sitting on some branch playing with something or talking to anything that was near him, a bug, a bird, a squirrel or even the tree itself.

“Lithôniel where is our elfling this beautiful morn?” she smiled as she looked at Thranduil as he walked towards her a smile on his face, his mithril crown sitting lightly on his head and his golden hair bright in the morning sun.

She sighed happily; he still after their many millennia of knowing each other and their many centuries of marriage had the power to make her stop and just look at him as if he was a new being she had never laid her eyes on. 

He was an amazing elf, handsome and powerful, yet kind and tender and she loved him more and more every day for everything he had ever done for her and everything he has ever given her, and Legolas is one of those things which she loves and thanks him for.

“Legolas is in the trees above your head nîn meleth” she said laughing as they both heard his giggling before he called out “Ada I’m up here!” they both looked up to see their son, his hair full of leaves as he poked his head out of the leaves to see his parents.

“Legolas ion-nĩn, have you been a good little elfling for nana?” the tiny elfling nodded his head “aye…catch me ada!” he called out happily before leaping from the canopy, his childish giggles loud enough Thranduil was sure it could be heard all the way in Imladris.

“Look what I have caught Lithôniel, I wonder who he is?” he asked with a laugh as he looked over the elfling in his arms “mayhap he is a bird, he fell from his nana’s nest…you should return him to his nana she will be worried” Lithôniel said with a smile as Legolas laughed and squirmed in his ada’s hands.

“I am not a bird nana, I am your son Legolas ada” he said proudly as he pointed to himself “I am your elfling…” he said as he started to pout, he was scared his ada and nana would leave him in the trees with the birds.

“Nîn meleth I know” Legolas looked to his nana and nodded “it is I Legolas, I am no bird….your my nana” he said as Thranduil bounced him up and down in his arms “we can keep him” Lithôniel said smiling as she watched shock and something else, she was sure it was disbelief wash over her sons face.

“That is a wonderful idea” Thranduil said as he turned Legolas around so he faced him “would you like us to keep you little elfling?” he had a hard time keeping the laugh in as Legolas quickly wrapped his tiny slender arms around his neck and burrowed his face into the side of his neck.

“Aye ada…for you already keep me…I am your elfling, I am your Legolas” he said raising his head to look Thranduil right in the eyes Legolas watched his ada’s face and giggled as his ada let out a loud laugh and thrust him out away from his body.

“Aye Lithôniel, nîn meleth! It is but our son Legolas…why we were sure you were but a lost elfling who was half bird, for you fell out of the tree as if you had wings of your own” he said hugging the small elf close to him, Lithôniel moved from her seat on the bench and moved to her family.

“Aye it is our tithen caun Legolas” she quickly ran her fingers through his hair taking out all the twigs, leaves and anything else that had made it’s temporary home in their sons hair.

She fixed his tiny braids, telling all that he belonged to the House of Oropher and softly ran the pads of her two index fingers over her sons pointed ears, gaining giggles from him as he wiggled his head trying to get away from that which was tickling him.

“Ai ion-nĩn you are just like your ada” she smiled as he turned to look at her “your both unbelievable ticklish on your ears” she said as she moved her hands to the elflings waist and set about tickling him there as well, his giggles ringing out through the garden.

“Nana” he said finally able to catch his breath, his tiny chest heaving as he took in all the air he could “is it time to go to my lesson with ada?” he asked not noticing as his parents smiled and looked at each other before his ada answered him.

“No Legolas, I’ve come to get you and your nana so we could have some time together, did you have your breakfast this morning?” Legolas shook his head “no nana and I came out here to play first” Lithôniel smiled as Legolas turned again in his ada’s arms and stretched his arms out towards her.

Legolas dove into his nana’s open arms and smiled as he took in her smell, she smelled like berries, clean water and the cream Legolas knew his nana kept in a jar beside the bed she shared with his ada in the room across the hall from his.

“Are we going to eat in the Hall ada or…ada can we eat alone with just nana? We haven’t done that in a long time” Legolas said with a nod as he looked to his ada, Lithôniel had her arms wrapped tight around the elfling.

“I would like that very much tithen caun, what would you like to eat today, would you like some fruit and porridge?” she laughed as Legolas nodded quickly and started to bounce up and down in her arms.

She felt Thranduil put his arm over her shoulders; she leaned into him as they walked towards the archway, which had the drapes pulled back to let light into the room, as they left the gardens and headed into the family room.

This morning was just for family and he knew Legolas missed not being able to do much with his ada and nana together, but Thranduil could not help that as he had work to do as king and ruler of the realm and its people.

But he tried as much as he could to get away and do something with his wife and son, and he knew they both looked forward to it as much as he did.

Lithôniel put Legolas down when they walked into the family room and he giggled and excitedly ran and opened the door and ran from the room out into the hallway ready to lead his ada and nana to the dining room.

“Mae Govannen tithen caun” a voice said as soon as Legolas ran out of the room into the hall, he stopped and looked up into the face of Merileth his nanny and his nana’s friend.

“Mae Govannen Merileth” Legolas said as he stood with her until he saw his nana and ada come out into the hall a few seconds later “my King, my Queen” she said bowing as Lithôniel and Thranduil walked out of the room into the hall.

Lithôniel nodded for them to go on as she stood and talked with her friend for a few minutes before telling her to go off and do her own thing.

“Go on Merileth go enjoy your morning with Annuli and your elflings” Lithôniel said waving the she-elf off with a nod and a smile as she set off to follow Legolas and Thranduil down the hall into the family dining room.

“Aye, Legolas you are” she heard the end of their conversation as she walked into the dining room “what are you telling him this time nîn meleth? Are you telling him stories about Orcs again?” she asked, she knew how hearing those stories gave her small elfling nightmares.

“I was doing no such thing, I was telling Legolas how Merileth’s elflings are almost 800 years older than him, then he asked if he was the youngest elfling in Greenwood the Great” Thranduil said as she smiled as she watched her son, he was sitting in his chair, his feet dangling a few inches from the floor.

“After breakfast, how would you like to sit in on a sparring session a few of the warriors are having Legolas?” Thranduil laughed as Legolas nodded as fast as he could, his blue eyes bright, wide and alert “aye ada…ada…oh ada yes!” Thranduil could see the excitement in his eyes. 

“Alright we can give your nana a break and she can go do some of her needle point I know she loves” Thranduil said smiling at his wife then looked back at his son, he gently ruffled Legolas’s hair.

“Make sure to eat all of your fruit Legolas” he made a show of leaning close to Legolas when he saw his son wiggle his finger to tell him to come close “then I can show the warriors how strong I am, just like you ada” Legolas said in a whisper only elflings can muster, what they think is a whisper is something you could hear across the room.

“Maybe ion-nĩn but first” he nodded to a few elves who brought in a few plates and bowls and set them on the table “it is time to eat, time to play later” Thranduil said as he held in a laugh as Legolas nodded his thanks to the elf who just put a plate of fruit in front of him and then waved him off with his little hands already holding a piece of fruit. 

“Aye ada” he said around the food in his mouth “don’t forget to eat your fruit ada…nana says you need more fruit in you meals” Legolas said with a smile as he saw his ada’s face go all funny.

“She did, did she?” Thranduil asked as Legolas nodded “will you’ll just have to tell me more of what your nana has said about me ion-nĩn” Thranduil said winking at his wife and smiling at Legolas, who nodded “after we eat ada…my fruit has a date with my tummy right now” he said then giggled as he got back to shoving the fruit in his mouth, the juices running down his face and his hands.

Thranduil and Lithôniel just laughed as they watched Legolas attack his fruit, they knew he loved it but they didn’t know he could get so messy eating it but like any parent of an elfling they were learning new things all the time.

“I think I should do breakfast with the family more often…this little elf enjoys teasing his ada and making a mess as he eats” Legolas nodded “it’s fun ada…maybe for midday meal we can have some fruit paste on our lembas” Thranduil laughed. 

“Anything for fruit eh ion-nĩn?” he asked shaking his head, the palace kitchen has had a fresh stock of fruits in supply since Legolas was born and Thranduil knew it would be on Legolas menu for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> tithen caun - little prince  
> nana – mom/mother  
> ada – dad/father  
> nîn meleth – my love  
> ion-nĩn – my son  
> Mae Govannen – well met


End file.
